Reading about the Immortal Child of Artemis
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: This is a reading the books fic with a never before seen twist. Percy is a girl hiding the fact she is a boy from everyone but her parents...she may have been claimed by Poseidon but she isn't his daughter. No she's the granddaughter of the sea goddess Pleione, her namesake, and is the daughter of a certain Hunter of Artemis...as well as her beloved mistress. rated T for suggestive
1. Chapter 1

**The immortal Child of Artemis**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if 'Percy' Jackson wasn't related to Poseidon at all? He is the child of Artemis and her loyal Huntress Zoe thanks to goddess powers. This is a Read the Story kinda fic…although I have yet to WRITE the Story. Alive! Zoë and major OOC and AU.)**

It was the summer solstice meeting of the year 2000 and right now Artemis of the Greek Gods and Goddesses was ignoring her twin brother, Apollo, and his attempts at annoying her during the meeting. She was far too worried about her faithful and beloved Hunter, Zoe Nightshade, and their secret. It had only been two days since-

_'No Artemis! Blank your mind! You can't take the risk of someone else finding out about that! There's no telling what they'd do.' _Artemis thought suddenly as she broke off her line of thought and narrowed slightly when Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite pouted at being shut out of her mind, although Aphrodite quickly regained a grin when she realized how Artemis had thought about Zoe.

"So Artemis. Is there any particular reason why I heard fondness and love in your thoughts about one of your Hunters?" Aphrodite asked pretending to be casual and causing Artemis's heart to skip a beat at the question since it quieted down the argument between Zeus and Hera, as well as the one between Athena and Poseidon.

"Oh? Has my baby sister fallen in love with someone?" Apollo teased with his usual annoying grin while his protective brotherly instincts were swelling up underneath his skin. He quickly lost his grin when an arrow landed less than an inch away from his manhood.

"I'm OLDER THAN YOU!" Artemis yelled at her brother who pouted like a child again.

"You are not allowed to fall in love Artemis. It goes against your maiden vows!" Her father, Zeus, said mentioning nothing of the arrow Artemis had shot at her twin.

"My life is my own so back off and my vows stop me from falling in love with a _man_ not a _woman!_" Artemis seethed at her father who's jaw hit the ground at this, as had most of the gods and goddesses while Hermes and Apollo were blown back with nose bleeds. They were quickly brought back around however by something falling on Zeus's head and a bright flash of light that ended with the cry of a baby.

"Shh it's okay Pleione. Mama's got you." The familiar voice belonging to none other than one Zoe Nightshade said, her voice uncharacteristically soft and soothing as the Gods and Goddesses blinked the dots from their eyes only to see a bunch of teenage demi-gods, Artemis's Hunters, a Satyr, and Zoe holding a crying pink bundle of blankets. One of the Hunters took one look at Zoe cradling the pink bundle to her chest and fired her arrow without a second thought.

"WHAT THE TARTARUS ARE YOU DOING!?" Artemis screeched at her Hunter, her voice far higher than anything Aphrodite had ever managed as the glass in the building shattered while she had all but flew from her throne to slice the arrow in half before it could hurt Zoe or the bundle. The baby in the blankets started screaming louder causing Zoe to glare at Artemis who continued to scream at the now terrified hunter.

"Artemis! Stop it. You're scaring Pleione!" Zoe snapped causing Artemis to close her mouth but practically flash to her side.

"Shh it's okay baby. Mama's here. Everything's going to be okay." Zoe said trying to sooth the screaming child in her arms that started to calm down a little bit when Artemis touched her forehead to check her over for injuries.

"That's right Pleione. Everything's going to be okay…as soon as I dismember one very stupid girl." Artemis said smiling at the baby before turning and glaring at the Hunter that was cowering behind the others as Artemis reached for her blades.

"You're not helping!" Zoe exclaimed when Pleione cried harder at Artemis removing her finger.

"What's going on?" Poseidon asked turning to look at his rival in confusion as they merely stared at Artemis who looked torn between ripping one of her Hunters a new hole or three to breathe out of…and comforting the Hunter that was holding a screaming baby girl of all things. All the Goddess of Wisdom could do was shrug her shoulders as she had no idea at all.

"You sit!" Zoe said finally snapping as she grabbed Artemis's arm and shoved her into her throne, causing gasps to arise from many while Artemis did as she was told. There were even more gasps and even a few giggles from the braver ones when Zoe sat on Artemis's lap with the baby girl still in her arms. The gasps got even louder when Artemis wrapped her arms around the two and the baby slowly began to quiet down.

"There was that so hard?" Zoe asked sighing in relief as the baby tired itself out from crying so much and dozed off in her arms.

"I have been up for the last eight hours straight so soon after giving birth, thee will watch her until she's hungry while I try to regain a little bit of sleep. Don't do anything that has even a remote possibility of hurting her." Zoe said turning in Artemis's lap and giving the goddess a stern glare as the auburn haired girl took the small black haired baby from her.

"Yes dear." Artemis said taking the baby with a small smile and a slight wince at Zoe's glare as she cradled the baby softly while Zoe got comfortable and dozed off nearly instantaneously on Artemis's shoulder.

"Why does one of your Hunters look so exhausted…and is sleeping on your shoulder with her daughter in your arms?" Athena asked tilting her head at her half-sister in confusion and causing the auburn haired woman to roll her eyes slightly.

"Keep your voice down so she doesn't wake up…either of them preferably. Zoe needs the sleep especially, she gave birth just two days ago and is already trying to walk around and stay up for more hours than she should be despite the fact it was naturally harder on her than it would be on others." Artemis said gazing worriedly at the slumbering half-titan on her shoulder.

"Which means what exactly, sis?" Apollo asked curiously and causing Artemis to smile slightly at him, which nearly put everyone into shock.

"Well Apollo say hello to your sister-in-law and niece."


	2. Chapter 2

**The immortal Child of Artemis**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter oh and I don't own the PJO or the HoO series.)**

"WHAT!?" More than half of the Olympian council screamed, causing Zoe to shoot up immediately while Pleione woke with a cry.

"I told you to be quiet!" Artemis hissed at them dangerously as she hastily soothed her crying child while Zoe glared at everyone, Olympian or not.

"I have it under control love, go on back to sleep." Artemis assured Zoe who looked at her worried for a second before nodding and laying her head on the auburn haired goddess's shoulder.

"As I pointed out before my oath prevents me from falling in love with a man not a woman, which I can assure you my wife here is! I did not expect her to fall pregnant with _our_ child but she did and she was in labor for three days before finally giving birth to little Pleione two days ago so be quiet and let her rest!" Artemis hissed dangerously at the rest of the council, she knew her wife wasn't asleep yet and neither was Pleione but she really didn't like the thought of them yelling when the exhausted woman was still recovering.

"See sisters I told you sending them here was going to cause chaos." A familiar voice spoke as the three fates appeared, causing most of the Olympians to jump up and bow to them immediately. The only one who didn't was Artemis because had her hands and lap full at that moment.

"Lady Fates. I would bow but I'm a little preoccupied at the moment." Artemis said bowing her head to the three who all looked at her, or rather the squirming bundle in her arms.

"So that's the little prophesized one. She's a little cutie." The Fate of Birth, Clotho, said reaching forward to tickle the baby's stomach while Artemis and Zoe were watching her warily. If the fates made one wrong move toward their baby, they'd be filled with arrows consequences be damned to Tartarus.

"That she is sister but I suggest backing away before the protective parents cause me to snip your life string." The Fate of Death, Astropos, said in amusement while the Fate of Life, Lachesis, was snickering at the look on the other Gods and Goddesses faces.

"True enough. I suppose I should tell you why we brought you all here." Clotho said backing away from Pleione who was looking around curiously with bright silver eyes, showing who her Olympian parent was easily.

"Yes it has come to our attention that if things are left as they are then the future could descend into complete and utter turmoil. So we have gathered you all here from different time-lines in order to read a book on the future, following Pleione and her adventures in order to try and prevent some unneeded deaths and ripples in the Fabric of Fate." Lachesis said smiling at them all even as she continued to knit away while her sisters nodded in agreement and handed a set of books to the nearest God…that is to say they threw it at Apollo's head.

"Wow even the Fates know his haiku's suck." Artemis muttered to her wife with a snicker while Apollo whined and rubbed his poor head as others laughed at him outright. More than a few women were cooing over little Pleione however when she gave the baby version of a giggle and clapped her tiny hands happily.

"Well demi-gods introduce yourselves with your parentage, at the least!" Zeus ordered the people that had appeared besides Artemis's Hunters.

"I'm Clarisse La' Rues, daughter of Ares, immortal leader of the Ares cabin, retriever of the Golden Fleece, and slayer of the Lydian Drakon. I'm also from the year 2010." One girl with stringy brown hair said stepping forward and causing Ares to grin widely.

"My girl is sweet!" Ares cheered causing the Demi-gods from the future to snicker while Clarisse turned and glared at them, causing a girl with sea green eyes to flip her off.

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, and Goddess of Chastity." A black haired blue eyed girl of about fifteen said nodding to her father and bowing to Artemis who was looking at the girl confused.

"What about Zoe and why am I no longer the Goddess of Chastity?" Artemis asked clutching her wife closer protectively while Thalia snickered slightly.

"Well since you two revealed your marriage to the rest of the Olympians, they decided she couldn't be your lieutenant anymore so made her a Goddess instead that way you two were equals and no one thought you were taking advantage of being in a higher position than Zoe. Before you ask she's the Goddess of Animals, Heroes, and Nymphs. Oh and since you have a child you could no longer be the Goddess of Chastity and so the position went to your lieutenant, me, instead." Thalia explained causing Artemis to nod slightly while breathing a sigh of relief, glad her wife had not been killed. This caused Zoe to smile at the auburn haired goddess for caring so much.

"I'm Bianca Di 'Anglo, a Hunter of Artemis, and this is my little brother Nico. We're children of Hades but we were born before the oath and kept in the Lotus Hotel for seventy years. Nico is also the Ghost king." The pale skinned, dark haired, dark eyed, Bianca said adding the part about the Lotus Hotel before anyone could yell causing them to nod slightly while Nico protested about being called little.

"Oh stop complaining Nico. At least Bianca didn't call you a Goth like me and Thals does." The only unnamed demi-god left, the girl with black hair and sea green eyes, said flicking Nico's forehead and causing him to blush.

"Aww he's so cute with his crush on you, Moon shine." Thalia teased causing the unnamed girl to pale and glance at Artemis worriedly before smacking Thalia upside the head, causing the crescent moon pendant on what appeared to be a collar around the unnamed girls' throat to jingle slightly at the movement.

"Don't joke about things like that Sparky. Last time you said that in front of papa Nico was dodging arrows and wolves for three hours." The unnamed girl said causing Thalia, Clarisse, and Bianca to break out laughing while Nico turned almost as pale as Artemis, which was no easy feat.

"Anyways. My name is Pleione Luna Nightshade-Jackson. I'm the adopted daughter of Sally Jackson, claimed as a child of Poseidon, and the birth child of Artemis and Zoe Nightshade." The girl, Pleione, said removing what appeared to be colored contacts and showing her brilliant silver eyes to the room, which caused everyone to gasp as they looked in between the teenage girl and the baby in Zoe's arms.

"She's also the savior of Olympus, bearer of the sky, bane of Atlas, and several other Titans, slayer of Giants and Gaia, defeater of Ares, retriever of the Golden Fleece, wanderer of the Labyrinth, savior of Artemis, immortal half-nymph half-goddess, and a bunch of other things. Oh and my girlfriend of several months." Clarisse said smirking as everyones jaws hit the ground while she wrapped an arm around a blushing Pleione.


End file.
